Everyone Is A Child Of Darkness
by GirlFromMichigan
Summary: Parentage is important when you are a demigod, it is your powers, your fate, your life. But when it come to Nico, and Hazel they always have felt like they got the worst option. But when a girl shows up with Percy and Annabeth, they realize they didn't have it so bad after all. Go on an adventure with the Seven while they try and save the world. SPOILERS TO HOUSE OF HADES!
1. Chapter 1: Come Fly With Me

_**"Come Fly With Me, Let's take off in the blue ,"**_

_**Come Fly With Me by Frank Sinatra**_

Death mist surrounded her as she walked slowly through the hoard of monsters that stood waiting for their turn at the doors. Her eyes darted hoping to keep an eye on the two demigods that followed the Titan. They looked as she did, a zombie, a ghoul, the undead. She had been following them since the Palace of Nyx.

This was her escape. This was her way to have freedom. This was how she would live once more. This was her way to fly to the upper world. She watched the events that occurred, the interaction between the three Titan brothers, the cutting of the chains. Then Tatarus, showing himself before everyone. Fear filled her as she quivered at the sight of the beast she had been living in. Years upon years she had been in Tartarus, though how many years that is, she did not know.

She stood back, and watched. Praying to her mother that she would get out safely, though based on her mother's track record, that was a futile act in itself.

Closing her eyes she waited for the two demigods to be slaughtered, but nothing of that became of them. The sound of a drakon was heard and out came the giant of peace himself. She had met Damasen once before, he showed her kindness but quickly shut her away once he obtained the information of what her parentage truly was.

She saw the two demigods sprint for the elevator and she too ran, before she knew it she stood in the shadows beside the door awaiting the right moment to enter the elevator. The feeling that she was eavesdropping filled her as she watched the girl hug the Titan goodbye, but she knew she had to stay alert. The girl reentered the elevator, and in a flash, she pounced and landed in the elevator, the doors knicking her sides as she collapsed to the floor.

Quickly she looked up to see the ghoul boy, and zombie girl pointing swords at her. "Who are you?" Snarled the girl as her blade leveled itself at her face.

"I would hold those doors," The girl on the floor said as the doors began to open. In a flash the two who hovered above her pressed their bodies against the door and kept them shut.

She saw how weak they both were, struggling to keep the doors shut, "My name is Sinatra Berkowitz, I am a demigod like you are..."

"Sinatra as in Frank Sinatra?" The boy asked in as weak mocking tone.

Sinatra grumbled, "Yes, exactly..." The saw the boy's eyes becoming dimmer, "Let me hold this door." She said as she took the boys place.

The boy tried to protest and slowly fell to the floor, the girl called in terror to the boy, "Percy!" She yelled but continued holding the door.

"He will be okay," Sinatra promised as the girl glared at her.

"I cannot trust you! For all I know you are some sort of monster."

Sinatra had seen those eyes before, then she remembered where, "Do not fear daughter of Athena, I am not a monster."

The girl was still skeptical but did not have the energy to fight. "You need me. This isn't the time to fight me." The next few minutes was spent in silence as the daughter of Athena eyed her.

Percy began to rise. Sinatra had heard much about Percy, that he was the son of Poseidon, that he defeated Kronos, and that he had some tramp of a girlfriend named Annabeth.

By default she assumed the girl in front of her was Annabeth. But she didn't seem like a tramp, she also didn't seem as powerful as she heard the monsters state.

Percy took his girlfriend's place, holding the door. "We can't trust her," Annabeth said as she took deep breathes.

"We have too..." Percy argued back, "Sinatra, when we get up there, we don't know what to expect. But you either fight with us, or we kill her in here. Your choice."

Sinatra looked at the tired pair, she could kill them both easily, but she refused too, "Count me in."

Annabeth looked skeptical but nodded, "There are some people on our side, a scrawny Latino boy, a African American girl with curly cinnimon colored hair, a large Asian boy, a boy dark haired Italian boy, a blond haired boy who is tall, and a girl brown haired Native American. Do not fight them." Annabeth instructed.

"What is their parentage?" Sinatra asked lightly.

"The Latino boy is Hephaestus, the African American girl is Pluto, the Asaian is Mars, Italian boy is Hades, the blond boy is Jupiter, and the Native American girl is Aphrodite."

The girl stood in awe, "Both Greek and Roman parentage?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes. What is your parent?" Percy asked.

"Wait... You said a son of..." But she was cut off by the doors sliding open. Before them stood a battle, a giant stood overhead, while the girl whose father is Pluto stood across a cavern. As soon as they stepped out the giant raised a foot over top of them. Black mist covered them, Sinatra could see outward, and bent herself into the darkness where she was unseen.

Once again she was a fly on the wall, watching, observing. The scythe on her hip felt heavy as she watched, she needed to be helping. She promised she would. The girl had changed to her regular form, a blonde haired girl, and the boy into a green eyed, dark haired strong figure. But now black smoke came from their mouths as they spoke words in a voice that wasn't their own.

The boy whose father was the tinker laid on the ground clawing at his own throat. Panic filled her, what was she to do? Then in a flash, a lady with torches appeared, Hecate. Though the goddess wasn't as helpful as promised.

Sinatra knew what had to happen. She sighed as she drew her weapon and came from the shadows. Her blade split down the middle half Celestial Bronze, half steel, a war spoil from Tatarus. As she did so the girl of Pluto was thrown sideways. Her side hitting the wall. "Over here!" Sinatra yelled as the giant turned his attention to you.

He giant smiled widely, Little demigod, put down your scythe. You are nothing more then the daughter of a minor goddess.

Sinatra wondered how he knew this, but she did know that she had to hold his attention. As he turned she ran and stuck the tip of her scythe in the back of his knee. You puny worthless girl! He bellowed as gold blood began to flow from the wound. You dare to stand before me and fight? Well then, let us fight!

She took a deep breathe as she steadied her scythe, "Shall we?" Her voice quivered as she moved in a semi circle back and forth.

She slashed his leg and rolled but by doing this he plucked her from the Earth. With a clatter her scythe hit the floor, Small girl. We both knew this was a futile act. You demigods so brave, so idiotically brave.

He began to squeeze, her lungs felt like two helium balloons about to pop, "Hey ugly!" She heard and the grip loosened. She glanced sideways to see the rest of the demigods Annabeth had told her about.

Before she knew it they were attacking, the giant dropped her as she plummeted fifteen feet to the ground, luckily something caught her. Her mind was dazed but she felt as if she had floated softly to the ground.

The giant stumbled all over, with the last bit of strength she had she rolled sideways out of his stomping ground. A faint bellow caught her ears as ash exploded everywhere, a fire spread then nothing. She stared at the ceiling as her lungs felt collapsed. She heard faint voices, arms lifted her as her eyes drifted shut.

oooOOOooo

Hazel wasn't sure whether she was hallucinating or if the girl who came from the shadows was real. Her hair was slightly darker then her own, but not as dark as Piper's. She wielded a split sword and her clothing was simply a black shirt and black pants.

She fought a good battle but not good enough. Hope had ran out for Hazel, her goddess wasn't helping, Percy, Annabeth and Leo were human fog machines and this shadow girl didn't last long. Now it was over.

Then she heard a voice that sounded of so familiar, the sound of Piper. She glanced over to see her friends in the entrance and they soon were battling the giant. Tears filled her eyes, as the giant soon was defeated by her companions (with help from Hecate's fire of course.)

She wobbled to her feet as her friends were beginning to realign, Percy and Annabeth were being fed ambrosia by Leo as if their live's depended on it while everyone else were saying their tearful hellos. Frank lifted Hazel and fed her ambrosia. Nico made his way over and kissed her forehead lightly.

Everyone was happy and together, "You must leave the House of Hades' is going to collapse. Hazel glanced at everyone who were panicking.

"We have to shadow travel." Hazel said as she looked at Nico.

Nico's eyes widened as he began saying excuses, "I can't shadow travel seven people..."

"I will help." She promised.

"Link hands," Nico instructed.

Hazel remembered the brown haired girl who had bought Hazel time, "Wait!" She yelled as Nico stopped. "We can't leave without that girl."

"Hazel, we don't have time, we have to go," Frank said quickly.

"She held off the giant long enough for you guys to come, she saved me! I can't leave her." Hazel ran over to the girl who laid on the floor, her chest was heaving but her body was limp. She tried to lift her but Hazel was too weak to lift even this scrawny girl.

A flash of blond hair showed up beside her, "I'll get her." Jason proclaimed as he lifted the girl in his arms. Hazel smiled a thanks as they both began to run to the group.

Behind her she noticed the scythe the girl wielded and with one shot of her hand the weapon of bronze was in her grasp. "Let's go!" Piper yelled as Hazel grabbed her brother's and Frank's hand.

She thought of a place far away from there and before she knew it they were on a hill side. Her energy drained, Nico too looked out of breathe. But he seemed alright. He looked down and quickly dropped Percy's hand and scowled.

Jason laid the girl on the hillside. Hazel asked Piper for some nectar and began pouring it in the girl's mouth. "Who is she..." Piper asked as they all stared at her.

"Her name is Sinatra..." Percy said, they all turned to him, "She jumped on the elevator at the last second."

Nico stepped back slightly, "No... no... no..." He mumbled.

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about her..." He admitted, "She has to come with us."

"I thought you just said-" Leo began.

"I know what I said, but she has to come." Then they saw it, the Argo II sail upward.

Coach Hedge on the front, "You have a visitor." That visitor was Reyna.

oooOOOooo

Sinatra sprang up, her body sweating and achy. She was lying in a bed, a bed that smelled like clean linen, beside her a desk with a few random items, and a jar full of jewels. She stood, her body in pain, limping over to the jar she picked up a sapphire as big as her thumb but placed it back.

Another dream. Another dream of a safe place, when in all honesty she was in Tartarus. She sighed, "Might as well enjoy it..." She grumbled as she walked down the hall, voices came from up a few stairs.

"We'd rather not talk about it..." A boy's voice said.

She tiptoed up the stairs, turning herself into just a shadow of black. She came across the entrance and settled in the corner where she would go unseen. A group of demigods sat eating sandwiches. Four girls, and five boys and lastly a Satyr.

They all continued to talk about plans. And ideas. "The Athena Parthenos needs to be returned by a Roman," The blonde haired girl named Annabeth said.

"I'll do it." A girl with black hair said. Her posture regal, power radiating off of her.

They continued to talk as the Italian boy stood in the corner. "Shhh..." He instructed but everyone kept talking, "I said shut up!" He yelled. Everyone grew eerily quiet.

"What is it, Nico?" The girl Sinatra had fought for asked.

His eyes scanned the room, "Any of you check on the girl lately?" He asked in a stern voice.

They all looked to one another and shook their heads. He grunted and bent the shadows towards him. She tried to stay hidden but was pulled towards the boy. Black surrounded him as she tried to fight his power, but he was too strong. His hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder.

This wasn't as good of a dream as she had hoped.

She materialized as the shadows faded. The boy was only three inches taller then her, but he was intimidating. He had to be roughly fourteen. The age when she had first went into Tartarus. She had seen him in there. The Ghost King himself.

Everyone stood up and looked prepared for battle. The boy pulled out a Stygian iron blade and pushed her into the wall, the tip at her throat, "I knew I felt someone." He hissed. "Who are you!"

"Sinatra-" She began

"Who are you really!" He yelled, "I know you!"

"Sinatra Berkowitz, I am a demigod." She explained.

Percy walked over to the boy. "Nico, just put the sword away," He said as he set his hand on the Ghost King's shoulder. The King's eyes turned even more hateful, but fear lined the outside as he knocked Percy's hand from his body.

"The giant said she is just the daughter of a minor goddess. Nothing more." Hazel explained. That jab hurt a little bit, but part of Sinatra wished she was just the daughter of a normal minor goddess.

"No, she is more powerful then that. Her parentage on both side is dark." Nico explained.

"Nico, put your sword away and step away." The Native American girl said softly.

The boy's eyes dazed as he lowered his blade and stepped back. But he shook his head and regained the hateful face, "Don't charmspeak me!" He yelled.

"I may have dark parentage. But coming from the son of Hades, the Ghost King himself, I find that slightly hypocritical." Sinatra softly said.

Nico's eyes turned black with hate, "You think she is a good guy like you? Guess what her weapon of choice is?"

Everyone looked puzzled, "Leo, show them." He said as the Latino boy ran to fetch Sinatra's weapon. She closed her eyes. This will not be good.

Leo came back with a rag over the scythe. He set it on the table and pulled off the cloth. Annabeth gasped as her eyes filled with tears. Percy pulled a ball point pen from his pocket and pointed it to her. "Where did you find that?" He asked in a steely tone. She sat in shock. What was he going to do scribble on her? He uncapped the pen and a sword sprang to life. Well, that's a little worse, she thought.

"Will someone tell me what the importance of that scythe is... Other then being super intimidating..." Piper asked.

"Kronos... I got it from Kronos..." She explained as all eyes glared at her.

"She must be taken off this ship," The regal girl instructed.

"No... Wait... I noticed bits of this... This thing... All over the place. I heard what the monsters were saying to one another, 'Lord of Time,' 'Kronos beaten by Percy.'" She began to explain. Percy rubbed his neck slightly, "A cyclops had this... Was boasting about how it belonged to Kronos... So, I stole it..." She explained.

"You stole Kronos' scythe from a cyclops in Tartarus?" Leo asked. She nodded slightly, "How cool is this chick?" Everyone glared at him in annoyance.

"That doesn't explain how you can shadow travel and bend shadows... I thought only children of Hades or Pluto can do that?" Jason asked.

"It's about like how children of Ares can bring back soldiers from the dead. My parentage allows me to do so..."

Nico's eyes glared into her as he sword inched closer to her gullet as he spoke, "Who are your parents?"

_**A.N. Thank you guys so much! From here on out there will be some changes to the ending of course. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2: I Am

**"I am never forgotten, this is the anthem for the sick and rotten,"**

**I Am by Hollywood Undead**

Annabeth's throat felt tight when Sinatra told them the name of her mother. "You mean..." Percy said as he sat back in his chair. This couldn't be happening, this girl was reminding her of the place she wanted so desperately to forget. Coach Hedge quickly stood up and left once he put the pieces together.

"We can't have her on here... She is the offspring of something so evil..." Reyna said quickly. The room was silent as they eyed one another.

"Who is Eris?" Leo asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "We met her in Tartarus, she is the goddess of strife and chaos. Daughter of Nyx herself."

"You met my mother?" The girl asked, her voice full of suprise.

"Sadly yes... Her and Nyx... We met all of your family, I guess you could call it..." Percy said quickly. Annabeth felt cold as she remembered the time that they spent in Tartarus. Percy walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he hugged her tightly, making her lean against him. He was warm, and soft, and much alive. Three things that made Annabeth feel more secure.

Hazel spoke up, "We can't just kick her off the ship!"

"I think we have too. She is dangerous." Reyna said quickly. No matter where she was she took a spot as a leader.

"I say we handle this democratically, let her state her case. Explain who she is. Then we vote." Jason explained.

Everyone agreed. Nico hadn't moved an inch. His blade was still leveled at the girl, a hard expression covering his face. This was going to suck.

Being on the surface seemed like a dream, but once she was free she came into this. Another deadly she wished was for a day where she didn't have to be in fear and pain. A day when she could really be safe and free, but as she stood there the point of the boys blade grazing her throat, she realized no where was safe.

She gathered her words quickly, "I'll be honest, I swear on the river Styx." She promised as the boy stepped back. His dark eyes still burning a hole in her.

Clearing her throat she looked at the people who stared at her. An uneven number. She only needed five people to like her. "Only five..." she whispered almost inaudibly. She had never had five people like her and trust her. But now it was her chance.

"My name is Sinatra, my father named me after his favorite musical artist. He was drunk at the time. He was always drunk. My mother and father fell in love after my mother saw who he really was. I was born October 31st 1976, the only child of Eris. My father was insane, and a drunk, but he loved me. Though he was not a good man, he is known for killing six people, and wounding six others, his name David Berkowitz. When I was ten months old he realized he was soon going to be apprehended, so he gave me to an orphange with a note that the ladies who took care of the place was supposed to give me when I was 11.

"Though through that time I was bullied, called a freak, a loser, a outcast. I was attacked and hit daily by other children. When my 11th birthday came I read the letter, it stated who I really was, and how my father loved me dearly. A murder loved his daughter..." She paused, her eyes had been looking down the whole time, but she refused to look up.

"I kept the note hidden. Kept my parentage hidden. Until November 1st, Dias Di Mortis, a boy named Jeffery found my note. He saw who my father was, he showed the other kids as I tried to take it from him. All the older boys grew mad and scared. They took me out to the woods that night, beat me, killed me on accident. I died not the death of a hero but of a small child.

"When I made my way to the underworld, at the judgement gate, they took one look at me, saw who my father and mother was and stated, 'Tartarus.' I didn't know what that meant. But I soon found out. 23 years I spent there, for what? What did I ever do? I was raised in an orphanage. I am not my mother, or my father, I never knew them. I was beaten, bullied, killed, tortured, set in the Hell that Percy and Annabeth was in, only because of who my parents are. So convict me because my mother is Chaos and my father is a murderer, but realize this if you shut me out, well you have beaten me just as they had."

Sinatra looked up, her brown eyes slightly watery. Everyone sat quiet, still, emotionless. She weighed from foot to foot, "Um- I will go back to the cabin that I woke up in, if that is okay?" She asked.

"Yes, yes go." Reyna said quickly.

Once back in the room she collasped on the bed. Tears falling from her eyes, she had never told anyone that, let alone nine people. But now they all knew, and she could tell her visit would end soon.

oooOOOooo

The air seemed to have dropped twenty degrees as Sinatra told the story. Piper was scared to even look at the girl, afraid that if she did the girl would either break or would kill Piper. Once she had left everyone sat in silence for a couple minutes, not looking to one another.

"We need to vote..." Reyna said at last. She rose quickly, her expression strong but her skin pale. "I still think it's out of the question."

"We can't drop her off the side! She is a demigod like us." Hazel uttered, passion filling her voice. But everyone looked down in shame.

"She is a danger to us all. She will only bring chaos to us." Piper said. She hated being mean to a girl who had been through so much. But it had to be said.

"I'm the Daughter of the King of Hell, you don't see dead showing up everywhere?" Hazel proclaimed, "C'mon guys, let's be compassionate to her! She has been through so much! She was killed, and you want to throw her off the side?"

"I agree with Hazel. I've seen Tartarus, surviving 23 years alone. It can't be healthy. But she seems stable. We should give her a shot, keep an eye on her, and if things go bad we take care of it," Percy said optimistically.

"We will vote now." Reyna commanded. She started with herself and began going around the table. "No, it's not safe."

"I say yes, chick is cool, and we could use some more girls around here.. Get Leo some action." Leo said as he raised his eyebrows. 'One yes, and one no,' Piper thought.

"No for me..." Jason said, "Like Percy said 23 years does a number on the brain..."

'Thank gods for Jason,' Piper thought, two no's, one yes.

"I can't endanger everyone like this, we have just gotten back together, no." Frank said. 3-1.

"Yes for me, and I assume a yes for Percy." Annabeth said, "Logically we could use all the help we can get, and I've been where she has been. She deserves a chance." Percy nodded.

"Mines a no, I don't feel comfortable with her around," Piper was dissappointed with herself but it was for the best.

"Yes for me..." Hazel said.

Everyone turned to the last voter, "Final vote goes to Nico." Jason said.

"Come on buddy, Uncle Leo needs a chance with a lady." Leo persisted.

Please no, gods no. Piper was on edge. But she realized he would never say yes. The hate in his eyes when he looked at her. The animalistic quality he had in his actions towards her, it would never happen. Relief filled over her.

Nico's expression was so pale. Paler then usual. His jaw was set, as he looked around, "She's dangerous to us all." Nico said. Hazel gave out a wail of disapproval. "But- She has to stay. Yes."

Piper's jaw dropped, along with everyone elses. It wasn't like Nico to be positive, or give people chances, or want another person around for that matter.

This was wrong and would end badly, and Piper was not going to let this happen.

oooOOOooo

Leo was happy. He was on the Argo, his friends were here and the new girl wasn't being made to walk the plank! Although Leo had always wanted to make someone do that... "I will go tell her!" Leo said as he sprang to his feet.

It had been a while since Calypso, but it wasn't easy. He was just happy to have someone else who wasn't in a relationship, well besides Nico and Reyna. But he figured you had to not hate everyone to be able to date someone.

Once he came to Hazel's room he stopped abrutly. His nerves began to rise, he had never been good with girls, mostly not girls who had been in Tartarus for 23 years. His palms sweated as he knocked on the door. After a moment he opened it to see the girl sitting on the bed, her back to him, "So... We made a descision..." Leo's voice wavered but he enetered.

The girl did not turn to him, but he could tell by the shaking of her shoulders that she was crying. Her brown hair moving back and forth as she wept. "Hey... Hey... No water works." He said as he stood behind her.

"Just tell me to leave and I will... Do not patronize me..." She said at last.

Leo tapped her shoulder, the girl turned, her eyes a dark brown, almost black, but now full of tears, "Congradulations you get to stay on Casa De la Leo!" He began dancing around, anything to get her crack a smile.

"You cannot be serious," She muttered.

"I am dead serious!" He began, "Wait, is saying dead rude to someone who was/is dead?" He asked as he stopped in place. She just shook her head as he rambled, "Well anyway... Dance with me!" He said as he took her cold hands in his own. He pulled her to her feet and made her attempt to salsa dance with him.

A small laugh came out of her red lips, "For a son of Hephasteus I must say you are very clumsy." Leo stopped and looked over at his dance partner. A grin spread across her face, a true smile, but it looked as if it belonged to Freddie Krueger, the smile of a killer. He stared at her chaotic smile.

"Is this all a joke? A reason to make me a fool? Some game?" She asked as her smile faded and she pulled her hands from his.

"No... We voted. Five to four was the vote." He smiled at her, "I voted for you to stay," He added.

She sighed and stepped back, "The leaders voted against me... The black haired girl, the son of Jupiter and the boy from China... And if I am correct the Ghost King said I should go also?" She huffed.

This girl was smarter then she looked, "Well... that is almost correct, one of them voted for you, and one of the others voted agaisnt you..." Leo was not one to start fights, but she deserved to know.

"The daughter of Aphrodite... My mother and Aphrodite have a rough past..." She confessed.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked quietly.

Sinatra sat, and Leo sat beside her and she began her story, "My mother made an apple on it she wrote, ' tē kallistē."

"To the most beautiful one..." Leo translated. She smiled and nodded.

"Exactly, anyway. Zeus was having a party and told Paris to give it to the most worthy goddess. Well all the goddess stripped naked and offered Paris gifts, all which were relavent to their power. When it was Aphrodite's turn she offered him Helen, the most beautiful mortal woman. So Paris gave the apple to Aphrodite and that created the war that destroyed Paris' city."

"Why would she hate your mother though?"

"Well Aphrodite started getting slack for making Helen fall in love with Paris. So she blamed it on my mother, saying she was the one who made the apple. She must be the one to pay. So of course my mother being the chaos goddess got the blame while Aphrodite went free." Sinatra explained, "So an eternal hate is between the two. Chaos and war, against love and beauty. Children like me don't get along with girls like her."

Leo held his hands up quickly, "Hey like you said, you aren't your mother. Don't let her beef with Aphrodite ruin what could be between you and Piper."

"You're right..." Sinatra said. "Can you show me to the dungeon, I'm assuming I will sleep there tonight?"

"Dungeon? No. Hazel and Annabeth are preparing you a killer room. Do you wish to go see it?" Leo said with excitement. Sinatra nodded, the crazy smile reappearing on her face. Maybe he could get used to it.

oooOOOooo

One by one the pain and fear slowly faded, but she stayed on guard. Her scythe was in the other room and she didn't feel safe without it. Leo was the kindest anyone had ever been to her. She assumed the boy understood her pain when it came to being bullied. The ongoing fear of not being accepted.

The boy stopped and pointed to the line of ten doors, "The first is Jason's, the Piper's, then Hazel's, then Frank's, Coach Hedge, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Reyna, and then yours the last one..." She smiled and followed the curly haired tinkerer down the hall.

All the doors were open except the Ghost King's and the satyrs' which was understandable. She came to the open door that lead to her room, on the inside a small bed sat with clean linens and a blue blanket. Hazel was putting the pillow case on a fluffy white pillow. A small desk sat near it where Annabeth was setting a few books. Beautiful sunlight shown through a porthole.

"What do you think?" Leo said as the girls turned and looked at him.

Sinatra couldn't help but smile, "I've never had my own room..." She muttered.

"We washed the linens and cleaned up, this was kind of the storage room." Hazel explained as she set the pillow down.

"I brought you a couple books, I can imagine how your sleeping schedule may be off so maybe some reading could help," Annabeth said.

The light was the best part, she stared at her new room, and walked to the porthole. She stood on her tip toes and peered out, clouds were below them resembling cotton candy that she had had once at the fair when the orphange went, the sky the brightest blue she had ever seen. The light burned her eyes slightly but she didn't care.

"Do you like it?" Leo asked as Sinatra turned.

"This is the best thing ever." She said as pure happiness filled her.

She watched as they all began to smile, "We're glad..." Annabeth said.

"We're going to try and get you some new clothes..." Hazel said. Sinatra looked down to her tattered and old clothes. "Any perferred colour?"

"Black..." Sinatra said quietly, "My favorite color is yellow, but black makes it easier to shadow bend..." She explained.

"Black it is." Annabeth smiled, "Jason wishes to see you on the top deck to go over some rules."

Sinatra's smile faded as fear once again spread over her, "Don't worry, Jason is just a big blond teddy bear! C'mon I'll take you." Leo said.

o

Sinatra followed behind Leo once again, her paces slow. Her hands shook as she ascended the stairs. But once at the top her fear faded. Sun kissed her face for the first time in decades. She closed her eyes and spread out her arms as the wild blew through her brown hair. Not cobweb hair, but her natural hair. The sun was warm against her skin, a warmth that she had dreamt of in Tartarus. "Thank you, Apollo and Helios." She prayed.

"Um... Hi." A voice said that snapped her from her state of happiness. Standing before her was a tall, muscular boy, his blonde hair short a piece sliced from one side. 'Is that the style?' she wondered. His eyes bluer then the sky. "My name is Jason, son of Jupiter." He said as he offered out his hand.

"A Roman," She said as she took his hand. His eyes narrowed at her comment, "Oh! I didn't mean too..." She quickly let go of his hands and instinctually began to turn into shadows.

"Hey, don't go away. It is okay, I won't bite." Jason gave a smile that was fake but he tried which gave her some hope.

"Yeah unless you're Piper," Leo said as he came up from behind. He made a purring noise and winked.

"No need for the innuendo Leo." Jason's tone rang with annoyance, "First things first, we have to be on the same page about the few things." Sinatra's body may have been solid but her insides felt as if they were going to melt, she was used to monsters not people. "Leo please leave us to talk."

"But-" Leo began but walked off with a huff. Her heart rate skyrocketed, without her small Latino guard she was sure Jason would kill her.

Jason began to walk to the side of the ship and motioned for her to follow. "Each of us have been through a lot together." He began, "So when a stranger came it was slightly a shock to us all." He admitted, "Mostly after we have just gotten back Annabeth and Percy. But some of us wanted to give you a chance."

"And you weren't one of those people." Sinatra added.

Jason's face grew red with embarassedment, "No I wasn't... But only because I felt that..."

"That me based on my mother's track record was bad enough not to mention my father's. And I'd spent a lot of time in Tartarus on top of that." She spoke once more, leaving the boy in a frenzy, "I see how you feel about the Ghost King, you are trying to start a friendship with him. But he is holding back." She said quickly.

"How did you know that?"

"I can read people's feelings and relationships. You're in love with Piper. But Reyna loves you." She knew with that she had stepped over the line.

"Listen, I get you're mom is used to stirring up trouble. But we don't need that!" He yelled.

"I'm- I'm sorry..." She muttered, "I can see the emotions that are felt towards everyone. They are strong and prominant. But when it comes to how people feel about me, it's always faint and weak."

Jason's expression softened, "Listen I think we both know that I'm skeptical about you. But prove me wrong. Have our backs, don't cause trouble, stay out of peoples way, and help out." Jason said as he began to walk away.

"Also if you harm any of us in anyway, I will personally send you back to Tartarus." His voice threatening, "You can have your scyth back when I feel I can trust you." And with that he walked away.

o

She looked over the railing, soaking in the sun. She looked down her clothes that were less than acceptable. Sighing she began to walk back to her cabin, upon entering she laid on the bed and wrapped up in the warm blanket and smiled at the unfamiliar comfort.

"I think these should fit," Hazel said upon entering. She held a stack of clothing. "These black pants are mine, but I have a few pair. Annabeth gave these pair of shorts, and the boots. Also she threw in a shirt of Percy's for bed, along with a pair of basketball shorts that Leo thought may work." Hazel handed her the stack of clothing, "You're small so they may be slightly big..."

"They're perfect," Sinatra said as she stood up, "I cannot thank you enough Hazel. You have shown me so much kindness."

Hazel gave her a geniune smile, "I was bullied a lot as a kid too... Not to mention that you saved my skin back there in the House of Hade's."

"I was defeated," Sinatra bitterly snapped back, her gaze dropping.

"Hey... You bought me time," Hazel said, "I'll let you get changed."

Hazel smiled and left the room that now belonged to Sinatra.

She pulled off her old tattered shirt and pulled on a new black one that hugged her chest but was loose on her tiny waist. She pulled off her pants that she hadn't washed in two weeks. Pulling up the black jeans that were given to her by Hazel and a pair of dark brown boots that Annabeth had given her. They were a half size too big but she was thankful for them.

Looking into the mirror that sat on the desk she smiled. She wasn't dead anymore. She had finally gotten rid of the Death Mist that djkfd had given her ten years ago out of pity. Her brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes were finally back. She could finally look at her self before she died. She had been alive for thirty-eight years but her face still depicted the face of a young teenager. She was back to being herself. Back to being a human and not a demon. But part of her knew she was still a monster, her mother did define her. She had a dark past. Some of which no one knew. And didn't want them too.

**AN. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Love Isn't Always Fair

_**" A love sick melody. Take me...You always want the one that you can't have. Cause love isnt always fair."**_

_** "Love Isn't Always Fair," by Black Veil Brides**_

Sirens began blaring as Leo's voice came from somewhere in the ceiling, "Everybody needs to come to the deck, there is something so strange happening that the Ghost Busters wouldn't know what to do." Sinatra stood in confusion, 'What is a Ghost Buster?' Sounds like something a dead girl would want to stay away from. Regardless to the confusion as to what a Ghost Buster was, she exited her room to see the other demigods running down the halls and up to the deck.

In front of her the Ghost King made his way from his room and looked back to her then began to walk slowly to where the stairs would take him to the main deck. She followed a few feet behind him, "Sh-should we be worried?" She asked trying to bring back the past.

His shoulder's tensed but he shrugged slowly. And began climbing the stairs to the main deck. She knew about him being in Tartarus. She had seen him. And...

"Sinatra." A loud voice called as she entered the deck. The sky was a bright blue, not a cloud in sight, the sun shining. Although a loud voice boomed all around them. All of her fellow demigods were staring at the sky with shocked expressions, but their blades were ready.

"Friend of yours?" Jason asked as he shot her a scowl.

Percy made a face, "No, I know this voice..." He whispered quietly.

"Good or bad guy?" Frank asked Percy.

"Good... Maybe..." Percy said, which seemed questionable.

The voice came once again, "Ask Sinatra she summoned me." Everyones eyes were on her.

She scanned the group then dropped her gaze quickly, "I swear I didn't summon anyone!"

Piper's voice was heard, "Confess what you did. Who did you summon?" She said in a soft voice.

Sinatra's mind went fuzzy as she began to say words that she didn't intend to, "I didn't summon anyone. Or at least not intentionally, although I know more magic then most children of Hecate," Then her mind went back to normal. She didn't want to admit that, she didn't know why she did.

"She's telling the truth, I charmspoke her." Piper said.

Sinatra's vision grew red, "You what?" She snapped. This daughter of Aphrodite tried to control her so easily. She knew she needed to stay calm, her mind was starting to fill with ways to ruin everything. Every form of natural chaos filled her mind.

"Calm down..." An almost inaudiable voice that only she heard came from behind her. She turned to see Nico standing a few feet behind her.

"But she..." She whispered back, his jaw tightened as her mind slowed slightly, "Don't charmspeak me..." She spat to Piper as calmly as she could.

"I can do whatever I want!" Piper yelled.

The voice came once more but this time from behind her as two hands gripped her shoulders gently. Instinctually she jerked them off and began stepping back quickly, behind her stood a handsome man with sunkissed skin, sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and a bright smile. He looked to be about seventeen, with his t-shirt that was a light blue like the sky, and his light colored jeans and no shoes. He was definetly attractive, and why an attractive man was looking for her? She didn't know why.

"Hey!" Percy called from behind her, "It's you!" He said quickly.

"Of course it's me, no other being has a voice as amazing as I do. I'm surprised it took you this long to realize it was me." The boy in front of her said.

"Who are you?" Jason called.

"Name's Apollo. But I don't expect a Roman like you to know that." The boy in front of her said.

Her face grew red and her palms began to sweat, "I-I... You came here for me?" She asked quietly.

Apollo nodded and stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Look at you... Back on the surface. I remember the day you died. I wanted to help, but it was night, and that is Artemis's time... A girl as pretty as your shouldn't have been killed like that." He spoke in a soft voice. He wrapped his arm around her back as he began to walk her over the length of the deck, "I see a lot of stuff. And I like to keep an eye on my favorite demigods. So when I saw you, a girl more beautiful than most daughters of Aphrodite, met my good old friend Percy Jackson, well I just had to come down and see how things are going."

She looked behind her to see Piper's face beet red, and the rest of the demigods shocked. "So how are things, little lady?" He asked quickly.

"Well... Um..."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't fit in?" He whispered. But before she could answer he spoke again, "Smile my lady, You will find your place somewhere, Just hold on for now."

"Apollo, that was your best Haiku yet!" Percy called with happiness.

Apollo turned and gave him a smile, "Thanks, I've been working on them... Wait, where is that two toned scythe you had?" He asked Sinatra.

She could almost feel Jason's face growing red from where she stood, "Well... It was taken..."

"By who?" Apollo asked as he pulled her in closer to him.

"Oh, it's not important..."

Apollo smiled wide, "For a daughter of the goddess of chaos, I must say you're not very confrontational. C'mon sweetie, tell me... Let me guess it was that blond headed praetor?" Apollo asked.

Sinatra stayed quiet which signaled it was Jason, "Hey, kid! Get this girl her weapon, who made you god all of a sudden?" Apollo asked as he pulled Sinatra in front of him so her back was pressed up against his chest.

Jason's face was red, and his eyes mad, "She is unstable and I don't want her to indanger-"

"I said, get her, her scythe!" Apollo yelled, "Just because you're my half brother doesn't mean I'm not going to let you talk back to me. I'm a god, and when I say get this girl her scythe, that means now! Last time I checked Mr. Grace, you're not all that stable going from a that praetor of Rome, Miss Reyna. To a daughter of Aphrodite. Just because your new girlfriend has an issue with my lovely girl here," He began as he patted her shoulders, "Doesn't mean you need to have an issue with her." He leaned down and whispered in Sinatra's ear, "Typical son of Zeus... judgemental, full of himself, and takes power from people who really deserve it."

Sinatra's mouth turned into a small smile. Chaos like this always made her grin. She was capable of taking this to another level, but decided Apollo was stirring everyone up enough. "Why would you summon Apollo?" Frank asked.

"I-I didn't..." She finally spoke.

Apollo pulled her against him harder, "She prayed to me. So I finally got to see where my long lost demigod was. You had a such gratitiude for me when you prayed... I had to come see who that demigod was who cared so much, and it was this little lady. I have to admit, a lot of my own children aren't as thankful for how great I am. But her? She was one of the most greatful." He set his chin on the top of her head. Making her heart leap, "Now, who is going to give this girl a hard time?" He asked as the other demigods stood in silence.

"You," Apollo said as he pointed to Nico, who gave a glare, "You..." He chuckled slightly, "Still bitter about daddy's orders?" Apollo asked as Nico's glare deepened.

"Word has it there is a son of Hephesteaus on here?" Apollo quickly snapped. Leo came forth, eyes wide, "Get her the scythe and make it a straight sword, it was orginally that, and she needs to get used wielding a sword if she is coming with me."

"Wait... what?" She asked as she whipped around and gave Apollo a shocked expression.

"Come with me. I could use a girl like you," Apollo said with a smile, "But that hair needs to change, no daughter of chaos can look like that," He quickly placed his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her brown hair. But when is fingers landed on her hair it turned jet black. Her dark eyes turned icy blue and her skin grew a deep tan color, almost as dark as Piper's tan.

"What..." She quickly grabbed at her now black hair and looked down at her tan skin, "Why would you do that?" She quickly took his hand and placed it on her head, frantically trying to change it back to brown. She didn't want to be like her mother.

"There we go, now you fit the role." He said quickly, "Get your things, we must leave."

"What...?" She asked once again, her mind running a hundred miles per hour.

"Come with me, a demigod of your power should be with me. You're more gorgeous than most demigods, and all these bozos will do is judge you. Come with me, I can show you the world, they don't appreciate you and do not know of the talents Tartarus has given you. Well Mr. di Angelo does. But that is irrelevant." Once again Apollo was bringing Nico into this.

She could be with a god forever. She turned to see the wide eyes and the glares that the other demigods were giving her, she had made a promise, "Apollo... I would love too..." She didn't know where she was going with this but she was trying to just run her mouth until an idea came to her. And then an idea presented itself.

"You couldn't handle me though." She looked down quickly, "I am much too sly and chaotic for you."

"I can handle you, don't underestimate me." He said quickly.

"You're most definetly the most fair suitor there is...Well... Besides Hypnos that is..." She huffed.

"What do you mean Hypnos?" Apollo spat, "I am a Olympian! He is a minor god!" He said quickly, his expression full of anger and horror.

"But the magic he possess is so amazing..." She said quickly, and looked away from Apollo to make it look like she was day dreaming about the god of sleep.

"Magic? Would you like magic? I can give you magic!" He quickly raised his hands and the sky turned a deep purple. She looked down, trying to look unamused.

"I can't believe you! I-I..." Apollo began then a smile crossed his lips, "You little... You tricked me." A laugh erupted from his lips, "I applaud you Miss. Sinatra. Tricking me, very clever. But I understand your apprehension." He looked at her once more, "Look at me, a god trying to get a demigod to stow away with him... Quite odd... But I will not pester you anymore." He placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her face against his. Her lips crashed into his, as he placed his hands in hers.

Her mind was fuzzy and her knees felt weak. His lips were hot and inviting, then just like that, he was gone. She clenched her fists to feel that he had left her something. In it was a sun necklace, a note, and in the other hand two small vials one with a yellow liquid in it, and the other with a deep purple color in it.

She turned to see all of her fellow demigods standing in awe, "Did you..." Annabeth questioned, "Did he?"

Sinatra turned on her heel and quickly made her way back to her cabin, feeling embarassed and horrified. But part of her was still bubbling from the god's lips that had been placed against hers.

She entered her cabin and sat on the bed. Her newly made blue eyes filling with tears, her pale hands reached up and moved the black hair in front of her. She was now undoubtably a daughter of Eris. She had always cherished her brown hair and brown eyes, for they were just like her fathers, or so she thought... And now she was just like her mother.

She opened her hand to find the necklace, the note and the vials of liquid. She looked at the necklace, it was a golden sun, on the back the words, "Αγαπημένο ημίθεος του Απόλλωνα" were engraved on it. "Apollo's Favorite Demigod," was the translation. She huffed and opened the note to display sloppy handwriting.

"Dear Sinatra,

This is the great and awesome Apollo. If you're reading this you choose not to come with me. Very bad choice if you ask me. But that is not important, what is important are these gifts. The yellow vial is of a mixture that can make you immortal, I know, cool right? Only use this if you want to be with me, if you use it and you don't mean to be with me, it will kill you.

The purple vial is of a potion that will give that Aphrodite girl a taste of her medicine. One drop and it will make her tell anything you want. Be careful there is only enough in there for ten uses. Now to the necklace, that is my prized amulet. And now it's yours, if tap the sun and speak the words, "Apollo, the amazing, come to me." And I will be able to communicate with you. This is in case you change your mind and want to come with me. Then you can drink the vial, and be mine forever.

Stay yourself, and don't let those other demigod's or anyone for that matter outcast you.

Love, Apollo

PS. You can sense feelings, but pay more attention to what the boys on this ship feel about you, some might see what I see."

Sinatra stared down at the note until a knock on her door. Quickly she pushed the vials under her pillow along with the note and necklace, "Come in," She called as the door opened to show Annabeth, and Hazel. They both entered and gave her a concerned look.

"Oh, hi..." Sinatra said quietly.

"We need to talk," Annabeth said, as Sinatra motioned for them to sit.

"Sure what about?"

"Well... for starters you just made out with a god.." Hazel deadpanned.

"Yeah... Then was asked to go away with him," Annabeth added.

"Oh and you rejected him!" Hazel pointed out at last.

Sinatra's gaze dropped, "Yes well... I told Jason I would have everyones back, and leaving I think would prove that I am a liar."

"Wait you stayed because of a promise you made to Jason?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, well that is unimportant..."

"The way you played with Apollo, that trick... It was crazy." Annabeth said.

"I guess I have a natural act for making people go insane," Sinatra pursed her lips.

Hazel gave a small smile, "I need to know... How was it kissing Apollo?" Her voice was filled with happiness as she crawled onto the bed and Annabeth sat beside her, "I need to know, he's so cute... That stays between us three, Frank would freak out if he knew I said that!"

"Hey, Percy himself said Apollo is hot," Annabeth said with a smile.

"It was warm and amazing, he radiates heat, and warmth. It's pretty amazing..." Her mind drifted back to the kiss, "It was my first..." She lied, trying not to think back to her real first kidd.

"Your first kiss was from a god..." Hazel mocked.

"Yes, but he also changed my hair color and eye color, and skin, and practically everything about me..." Sinatra mumbled.

"I like the black hair, it's pretty, and your eyes are bright and pop now." Annabeth reassured.

"I heard a few of the guys take a deep breathe when you turned around," Hazel added with a giggle.

Sinatra's eyes grew wide. No guy had ever thought she was pretty, now Apollo said she was more gorgeous than most Aphrodite girls, and the boys on this ship thought she was sort of pretty, "Who?"

"Doesn't matter exactly..." Hazel joked, "But what did Apollo mean about Nico getting an order from my dad?"

Sinartra's mind drifted back to the days in Tartarus, and how she would follow the Ghost King around from the shadows. For a long while he didn't realize she was there, until...

"Nico is a hard kid to figure out." Annabeth added.

Sinatra's mind thought back to what Apollo had said to Nico. "We should go get some supper," Hazel said at last, "Come with us." She said as she took Sinatra's hand and tried to pull her out of the room.

So this is what it was like to have a friend. Or were they only being nice to her out of pity and fear? "I will be right up, I need to get ready and I will be right there." The two girls nodded and shut the door behind them, leaving Sinatra alone.

Gently she picked up her pillow, revealing the gifts from Apollo. She wrapped the necklace around her neck then gazed down at it's beauty. She looked over at the vials and the note, quickly she rose and placed them in her desk drawer. She took one last look in the mirror, her hair black as the night, her eyes piercing blue, and her now tan skin. She smelled a familiar smell coming from her new clothes.

She huffed once more, and walked to the door. Slowly she walked up the stairs to the dining room where everyone busily were sitting down while talking. She entered and sat down at a random spot on the wooden bench and tapped the table to a song she heard when she grew up.

Everyone one by one sat down, Leo sat beside her, and Hazel sat on the other side as they continued to talk. Leaving her to sit quietly and pick at her nails. "Sinatra.."

"Yes?" She asked, dazed, as she looked up.

"I was just wondering if you want a sandwhich?" Percy asked with a smile.

"Actually that would be nice," She returned the smile as the boy passed her a ham sandwhich. She took a bite of it, thankful to finally have real food.

Everyone sat and talked and ate. She sat in silence as she slowly ate her sandwich and took a drink of some sort of red sweet liquid, "How did you survive down there for so many years?" Jason asked, as Sinatra looked up to see he was talking to her.

"Hmm?" She asked as he repeated his answer, "Well, um... When you need to survive you find ways to do so, I guess." She blandly put.

"Did you meet any insane monsters?" Leo questioned.

"Well I met a few people..." She said as she glanced up at Nico who looked at her under a veil of black hair, a scowl on his face. "But most either died or made it out. Leaving me there."

"Oh..." Jason said in confusion. Luckily not catching her gaze at Nico.

oooOOOooo

Lunch was finished on high spirits, but Sinatra was not so hopeful. The rest of the day was long and tiring, but it was nice to be out in the real world. And she enjoyed every minute of it. She went to bed early, and after a long while of looking at the moonlight from the port hole she fell asleep.

"Wake up... Dammit, wake up!" She heard as a she felt cold hands on her shoulders shaking her awake. She looked around groggily to see a figure above her.

"Where- where am I?" She questioned in confusion.

"On the Argo II." A voice said, "We need to talk." The voice said as the figure left the room.

She looked around in confusion but stood up and followed the figure out of her room and up to the main deck. The moon light made the deck visiable along with the blue light that Leo had rigged up to give the deck a beautiful glow. The wind was cold but refreshing.

The figure was finally visiable. She stood in shock as her thoughts finally organized themselves, "Why-why would you want to talk to me?" She stuttered over her words.

"It's about lunch today." His voice was full of this strength and an indimidating air always surrounded him.

"If there was something I said I didn't mean-"

"You know what you said, Sinatra!" He snapped.

She jumped and looked down quickly. A sigh came from the boy as he spoke again, "Listen... No more talk about what happened in Tartarus." He stated, "No one can know. No one." She looked up to see him two feet in front of her. Dark hair, piercing eyes, and pale skin.

"You hate me don't you?" She asked quietly.

He nodded slowly, "Afraid so." He bit his lip and looked down, "Look, what happened in Tartarus only happened because we were both desperate. When I... Well I had too... We both know it was the best choice."

Tears welled in her eyes, "You're just like Hades! Worse even." She spat.

Nico's jaw became tense, "You cannot blame me for what happened! You were the one who hid in the shadows. Weeks if not months you followed me! And then one day I just found you. The only other human in that Hell hole! We were only traveling together one week. So when only one of us could leave, we both know I was the option. You're weak and have been so tattered from Tatarus, at least if I got out I could be of some use."

"Of some use? You sit in your room, you're an outcast just like me, Nico di Angelo. And you know it! You're so pitiful! 'Oh, daddy doesnt love me,' 'Oh, I was put into some hotel for a few decades.' Well guess what Nico, we all have our issues. And look at me now? I am back, and you can't stand the thought of it. You don't want all those secrets you told me to get out. You don't want all those things that happened in Tartarus to be exposed." She shoot back.

"What happened in Tartarus-" He began.

"What happened in Tartarus was real. There was no pretending, it was pure. And you were real, you said we were friends."

"I said what needed to be said to earn your trust. Yes I told you some things. But I never expected you to make it out alive." He snapped.

"Maybe, I'll just have to show everyone who the real Nico is." She mocked as her mind turned red. Nico's arm came acrossed her chest and he pushed her into the pole that the mast was on.

"You listen to me, because I will only say it once. You so much as utter one word about what happened in Tartarus and I will kill you, and you won't be lucky enough to make it to Tartarus, I would personally torture you every day until there was nothing left of that pathetic soul you possess." He voice was steely and his eyes dark and intimidating.

Her gaze dropped as she stared at his chest, "Do you understand me?"

"Ye-Yes..." She muttered.

"You always were weak," He mumbled as he lifted her chin to look at his face.

Rage filled as a grin crossed her face, "You didn't think that when I was saving your ass, or when-"

"Don't make me kill you. I have enough blood on my hands, the last thing I need is some more." He pushed harder into her chest, "That black shirt you were wearing today was mine." He added.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know..." She thought back to the black shirt, that smell that was on the shirt was the familiar scent. It was the smell of Nico.

"Keep it, I don't want it back." He quickly left her standing there alone on the top deck, thinking back to the hell that was Tartarus.


	4. Chapter 4: Freak On A Leash

**"Feelin' like a freak on a leash, Feelin' like I have no release, How many times have I felt disease? Nothing in my life is free, Sometimes I cannot take this place, Sometimes it's my life I can't taste, Sometimes I cannot feel my face, You'll never see me fall from grace,"**

**Freak On A Leash by Korn**

Percy tip toed across the hall trying not to make himself known. He cringed as one of the boards creaked, "Please don't wake up..." He whispered under his breathe. His plan was simple, go into Annabeth's room, and lie with her for a little while. A nightmare had stricken him wide awake, and in fear that she was in danger. So for his own sake, a little bit of time cuddling with her would ease his mind.

He continued making his way as soft footsteps descended the stairs. Percy froze as his hand quickly went to his pajama pants pocket where just like always Riptide was. A black figure appeared, "Nico?" He questioned as the boy stepped into the moonlight from the porthole. His face was red and his jaw clenched at the sight of Percy. "Dude, what were you doing up there? It's the middle of the night." Percy questioned.

"Nothing, now goodnight." Nico said quickly as his face grew even redder. Nico walked past Percy, his shoulders strong and an intimidating air coming off of him.

"Okay, night." Percy blew it off, for it wasn't the first time Nico had done something strange. Heck, most of what Nico did, Percy didn't understand.

Percy continued to tip toe to Annabeth's when another set of footsteps came down from the stairs. This time Percy didn't call for them. Instead he creep-ed farther into the shadows trying not to be seen, which was difficult with his red plaid pajama pants. The figure walked down the hall and right when it came near him, he grabbed it's arm quickly.

A jerk was felt, and then a small knife was pressed to his throat, "Percy?" A small voice said after a few seconds as the blade was lowered. "Gods, you scared me half to death..."

"Sinatra, why were you up stairs on the deck?" Percy asked as the girl stepped into the light. Her hair was black and her eyes now blue. He had to admit it was scarier but it seemed to fit her more than the brown hair did. But she did look more like her mother which was off putting to say the least.

"Nothing..." Sinatra said as she tried to make her way back to her room. Percy grabbed her bicep and pulled her back.

"Nico said the same thing to me." Percy deadpanned, "Wait, why were you up there with Nico?"

"We just-uh-needed to talk," Sinatra stammered.

A smile grew on Percy's face, "I don't buy it! He was all red when he came down, kind of flustered also, and you're the same way! What were you doing with Nico di Angelo?"

"It's nothing..."

"I know what happened..." Percy said as his smile fell.

"You do...?" She asked quietly, her voice shaky.

"Of course I do!"

"Look, it's not what you think we just-"

Percy quickly cut her off with disbelief, "You like Nico di Angelo!"

"I-what?" Sinatra shrieked.

"It's okay, I won't tell him, or anyone else. I know you've only been around for a couple days, but as soon as you, Annabeth and I showed up, Nico has been acting weird- well weirder than usual... It's like he has a crush on somebody." Percy said as if he was putting the pieces together in his mind.

"Yeah, he has a crush on somebody all right... you." Sinatra mumbled, the last word almost inaudibly.

"What did you say?" Percy said.

"Oh, nothing."

"You said he likes someone! That must be you, huh?" Percy's smile grew larger, "Aw! Well trust me, he's been looking at you a lot!"

"Not for the reasons you think..." She muttered inaudibly again.

"Well your secret is safe with me, no one will find out. And here I was thinking Nico di Angelo never liked anyone in his life." Percy snorted.

He saw the girl open her mouth but shut it quickly, as if she had something to say.

"Listen... On another topic, I'm happy people didn't veto you off the ship... You seem cool, and I was where you were at one time. But I had Annabeth... I can't imagine what it's like going alone, that sounds like a really lonely road..." Percy placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"Wow that sounds like an old Green Day song, now that I think of it..." Percy said with a small chuckle.

"Who?" Sinatra questioned.

"Oh... Right... You missed the whole Green Day craze...I will get you caught up..." He promised, "Wait that means you don't know who Justin Bieber is, or the song Call Me Maybe!"

"Who is Justin Beaver and why should I call him?" Sinatra questioned, as Percy laughed.

"Goodnight Sinatra, get some sleep." He gave her shoulder one last squeeze, "Oh and you might need to sharpen that knife you stole from dinner, that butter knife won't do you much." He winked then, walked his way to Annabeth's room.

He entered the room and saw a small heap under a comforter with blonde curls sticking out of the top. A smile crossed his lips as he watched his sleeping girlfriend. Slowly he made his way over to the bed and pulled back the duvet just enough to kiss her check.

She stirred and sat up in bed, her eyes groggy and her hair in her eyes, "Percy?" She questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come give my wise girl some company." He lightly pushed the hair out of her grey eyes.

"In the middle of the night?" Annabeth asked, dazed. Then he could see the light bulb go off in her head, "Nightmare?" Her dazed look turned into an alert one. Percy nodded, as she pulled the covers up and let Percy climb in.

She leaned on her elbow and looked at him, "What was it about?"

"It was stupid..." Percy said, a smile on his lips. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her.

"Obviously it was something, if it wasn't you wouldn't have woken me up at this hour."

"Just another dream about... losing you," Percy muttered.

"Well hate to break it to you, Seaweed Brain, but you're stuck with me," She smirked at him. "Let's get some rest," Annabeth leaned down and kissed Percy lightly.

"Wait I have something else to tell you," Percy began to talk about the events in the hall.

Twenty minutes later Annabeth was asleep in his arms, as he stared at the ceiling, feeling safe, content, and for once not in danger. He was in heaven with the one person he loved more than anything.

oooOOOooo

The next morning Sinatra woke up to the sound of laughing, she rose from her bed and looked at the light shining through the window. A small smile crossed her lips as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and rose. She didn't take the time to check to look in the mirror, for her new appearance only made her nauseous.

Slipping on a pair of shorts Hazel and Annabeth brought her, she looked at the stack of clothes trying to decide of a shirt to wear. She looked down at the shirt she wore yesterday, the black t-shirt that smelled familiar. The shirt that belonged to Nico. She pursed her lips and picked it up off the ground. She brought it to her nose and sniffed as she closed her eye, the shirt smell made her think of funerals. She could picture the casket with the corpse inside, and the flowers surrounding it. She also got a sense of a earthy tone, and a small amount of musk. She didn't know why but the sent was intoxicating to her, it reminded her of how pure things could be. It reminded her of the days she spent in Tartarus, and well the time she had actually spent beside Nico.

They had pretended not to know each other, and now Percy Jackson had this idea that Nico and herself had a crush on each other. When in truth Nico couldn't stand the thought of her.

This made her head spin, as she thought of the way he betrayed her in Tartarus. She quickly slipped the shirt over her head just so he could see that she wasn't afraid to wear his shirt, and that she wasn't afraid of him.

He was the only one who knew who she was, he hated her. But he would rather have someone hate her then act like they liked her because they were afraid of her, and thought at any moment she would snap and kill everyone.

She sighed and left the room, and followed the sound of laughter until she entered the main area where everyone was eating breakfast together. She entered and everyone stopped laughing and looked to her, "Morning Sinatra!" Leo said happily as he scooted over and patted a chair beside him, "Come sit down and have breakfast."

Sinatra shifted from foot to foot then sat beside Leo. She looked around, her hands folded on her lap as everyone continued to eat. A rough, warm hand took hers, she jumped and looked down to see a tan hand interlocked in hers. She looked over to Leo who was smiling slightly then pulled his hand away. In her hand was a tiny piece of paper.

She looked at Leo once more who nodded at the paper, signalling for her to read it. She looked down slightly and opened the paper to see almost unreadable hand writing, "I fixed your scythe into a sword, come and get it from my room after breakfast." She looked over at Leo who was smiling widely and eating a piece of toast.

The rest of breakfast was spent by discussing upcoming war with Gaea. Sinatra tried to not get sick as she listened but was able to hold her breakfast down. Leo had left early and went to his room.

She hurried away from breakfast and made her way down the hall and quickly knocked on his door. He opened it with a wide smile as he leaned on the door slightly. He was about an inch shorter than her but she found him cute. "May I come in?" She asked.

"Well of course you can," He stepped out of the way, and shut the door behind her.

The room had a tiny bed, and the rest was full of pieces of metal, parts, work benches, and tools. "Let me get you that scythe." He walked over to his work bench and lifted it up. She gasped at it's beauty, it was now a four foot long, gleaming sword, not the dirty, dented scythe.

He held it out for her to take. Once it was in her hands she examined it, it's weight was balanced perfect, it's handle now re-wrapped in a clean black leather. The blade straight as an arrow, sharp, and glowing. On the blade she noticed a small inscription in Greek, "Backbiter."

She read the inscription aloud, "Yeah, um... Percy was telling me that was it's original name, it's a celestial bronze and tempered steel. Never seen anything like this, it can kill mythological creatures and humans... It took forever to get back to a blade straight..."

"Leo... How?" She questioned as she examined her new weapon.

"Well... I spent all night but it was fun working with." He admitted as he rubbed his neck shyly.

"Where is your forge? How did you accomplish this?" She asked.

"Well I have one in my workshop, but most I just used my hand-flames."

"Your what?" She quizzed.

"You didn't know?" She shook her head as he held out his hand and a small flame erupted in his palm.

"No way... That is amazing, how big can they get?" she asked as she stared into the tiny fire.

"Well let's see shall we," Leo said with a cocky smile, "Step back."

Sinatra waited as the boy spread his hands and fire began to blaze. She attempted to step back but was too late. Fire hit her midsection, burning through her shirt and scorching her skin. A cry of pain left her lips as she crumbled to the ground. Luckily her shirt wasn't on fire, but the pain was blazing.

"Sinatra!" Leo yelled as he dropped to his knees and stared at her. His eyes were wide and full of shock, "I-I" He began. He placed his hands on her midsection only making her yell again, "I'm so sorry!" He pleaded as tears welled in his eyes and as he ran his hands through his hair, "I didn't mean too!"

Sinatra's vision was blurry from the burning flesh on her, but she managed to lift her and enough to take Leo's. She couldn't talk, only moans of pain. She gripped his hand tightly as she heard footsteps running down the hall.

Her vision tunneled as she heard the door open and an audible, "Shit!" Then she past out.

oooOOOooo

Nico was on the main deck, looking over the side. He hated this ship, these people, having to be around Percy and having to see Sinatra again.

He knew as soon as he saw her that it was her. He had to play it off like it wasn't hoping she wouldn't recognize him, but of course she did. She was like a bad penny, constantly showing up.

He gripped the railing tighter at the thought of her. She knew his secrets, he was vulnerable in Tartarus, lonely and scared. And here she was, a girl who would listen, a girl who understood the Hell of being a child of a hated god, a girl who stuck her neck out for him, a girl who would sleep beside him and keep him company, a girl he hated.

He hated this whole ship, he felt trapped, he knew he was looked at as a freak. His whole life he was thought of as a freak. Some-days he thought it would be easier killing himself, but he had seem the Underworld and decided it wasn't worth it.

Nico was just so sick of feeling like everyone thought he was a bomb ready to explode, and that all he was was a freak show.

Suddenly someone came up beside him and leaned on the bar beside him. He glanced over to see a tall, brown haired, green eyed boy. Percy. He cursed under his breathe slightly as he looked away.

"So, we need to talk," Percy finally said.

"About?" Nico snapped, refusing to look at him.

"A little birdy told me you have a crush on someone," Percy said in a sing songy voice.

Nico's heart stopped as he looked at Percy in horror, staring daggers at him. He had no words, he was embarrassed, ashamed, he just wanted to die, but not before he killed Jason Grace.

"It's okay man, I'm not telling anyone... Well I told Annabeth."

"You what?" Nico growled.

"I had to, she's my girlfriend," With the word girlfriend, Nico's scowl deepened. "Look, I hope you get to be with your crush someday."

"You do?" Nico asked in shocked voice.

"Yeah man, everyone deserves to be with who they love." Nico stared at him, "Heck Sinatra seems pretty cool, I don't see why you wouldn't wanna date her."

"Sinatra?" Nico snapped, his heart plummeting.

"Yeah, she told me last night," Percy said giddily, "Don't be mad, I saw you two walk down from the deck and I knew something was up, so I just assumed it was because you two like each other and she said it was."

Nico's blood boiled. He turned on his heel and stormed for the stairs, "Don't be mad!" Percy called as he ran after him and grabbed Nico's shoulder.

Nico's skin tingled as he jerked his shoulder out of Percy's grip, "Let go of me, Jackson." He commanded as he continued down the stairs.

Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, he heard a scream he only knew to well, Sinatra. He hated his father for doing this to him, he picked up speed and ran down the hall to Leo's room where her screams were heard. He busted through the door to see Sinatra on the floor, in his black shirt, with a burn mark going through the middle, red smoking skin visible through the shirt. Her hand was being held by Leo as he sobbed over the girl, "Shit!" Nico said quickly as he dropped to his knees and placed his hand on her forehead. She was alive.

"What happened?" Frank yelled from the door.

"She has four minutes to live, get some ambrosia!" Nico yelled. He put one arm behind her knees and his other around her shoulders and lifted her limp body. He was shaky, he was scrawny and weaker than usual. But he managed to carry her to the infirmary. He laid her on one of the two beds that was in there and placed his hand to her head again.

Frank was behind him, and Reyna and Percy just entered, "Get me some scissors." Everyone looked around frantically, "Never-mind!" he stated annoyed, he pulled out his sword, pulled up on her black shirt that was originally his and with a clean slice, cut the black fabric in two and carefully peeled it away from her flesh. He tried not to focus on the fact that he had just exposed the girl.

Frank quickly grabbed a clean white sheet from the other bed and covered up Sinatra's chest. Nico sighed in relief.

Reyna quickly took over, "Percy start giving her nectar, Frank I need gauze and solution to clean the cut." She instructed. "Nico, I need you to hold her head up for Percy and give me a reading on how close we are to losing her."

Nico cursed as he knelt beside her and wrapped his arm around the back of her neck to prop her head up, and placed his right hand on her forehead. She was fading fast, but as Percy gave her more nectar she began to get better.

After a while she was stable, her burns cleaned out, nectar poured in them, and wrapped. Reyna claimed these burns were the worst she had ever seen. And that it could have easily killed her if Nico hadn't reacted as he did. 'Great, I could have gotten rid of her,' Nico thought.

He looked over to the girl whose whole torso was wrapped in white gauze. Her hair now darker than his, and her skin just as pale. She now would always look sick and dead, just like he. Another sick thing they had in common. The others left and he was alone with her. He walked over and looked down at the slumbering girl, "Valdez couldn't have hit you in the heart could he?" He asked, not expecting a reply. "Curse my father, he's the reason I haven't killed you. After I escaped Tartarus he told he that one day you would escape and I was to be your protector. The only way for me to pay after I promised on Styx to get you out of there." He scowled and turned to leave only to have a hand grab his wrist.

He turned and looked down to see her eyes open slightly, she pulled on his wrist and made him place his ear close to her lips, "All hail the Ghost King, the guardian of the weak and tattered girl from Tartarus," She mocked, repeating the taunts he had made at her expense.

He jerked away and pulled his arm from hers, "I only have to save you three times, then my debt is payed." He exclaimed, "This is one. Two more, and then I will be the one who kills you." He spat as he walked out of the room. He climbed the stairs to the deck. She was a chaotic, bitter, hurt, teenager, who has lost anything and would do anything to get what she wanted. Nico hated her, but knew when he looked at her it was like looking in the mirror.

**AN/ Please tell me your thoughts, and thank you for reading 3**


	5. Chapter 5: One Hundred Sleepless Nights

**"Failing lights, Amass one hundred sleepless nights, And I might be holding on too tight, But there is a beast in my heart and it won't let you leave away, Nightmares, No longer wait for sleep, Crawl on the ground up on your hands and knees,"**

**One Hundred Sleepless Nights by Pierce the Veil**

Sinatra sat awoke and sat up abruptly, she looked around her, rock was around her, she was in a dark cave. Light shining through the entrance, heat radiating into the caves mouth. She ran her hands over the ground beside her right side to feel sticky sand, then her hand made contact with a piece of metal.

Her hand moved around the curve gently and to the hilt, slowly she lifted it and held it to the light. A split scythe. Her split scythe.

She sighed, "Back in Tartarus..." The whole amount of events she thought were real were a dream. She laid back down, her arms now outstretched. Until with a tiny thud, her left arm hit something. She jumped to her feet and grabbed her scythe as she walked over to investigate. She reached down and touched the object. A piece of flesh. An arm.

Her mind flashed back to the night before. She had nothing to worry about. The intruder was Nico.

The boy obviously felt her gaze and sat up with a groggy expression, "Sinatra? What's wrong?" He asked. She could now see the boy, now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark.

"Nothing," She lied. "How long were we sleeping?"

"Only an hour," The boy replied, "We should sleep some more." He clenched his jaw and turned back over so his back was to her.

Sinatra nodded and brought her knees to her chest. She was still a ghostly looking form, but somehow Nico could see through that veil, so to him she looked just as normal as he did. But that wasn't her concern. Her concern was how real her dream had felt.

The people in it, the detail it had. Her heart felt heavy at the thought of how wonderful it was. She glanced over at Nico again and thought of how in her dream he had betrayed her and how he hated her. Would he do that when they got to Death's Doors?

She looked away from him and sat in silence for a long while, contemplating her dream. Her body was shakey, and her mind unable to accept the fact that it was in fact, not real.

"I can't sleep with you sitting there all mopey." Nico snarled, he turned to her and propped himself up by his elbow. "What was your dream?" He asked.

"Who says I had a dream?" Sinatra asked, not able to look him in the eyes.

Nico sighed, "I've only been traveling with you for two nights but each night after about an hour of rest you have a nightmare. You wake up in a cold sweat with that expression on your face." Nico explained, "Now what was it about?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." She laid down on the freezing floor, and pulled her arms over her chest, "Could we start a fire?" She asked timidly.

"No, bad idea, that Titan is still tracking us." Nico quietly stated. She looked over to see him rubbing his hands together to obtain heat.

"You cold?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah..."

"We could..." She faltered and just sat in silence.

"We could what?"

"It's nothing, it's a dumb idea."

"I bet it is a stupid idea, but tell me anyway." Nico proclaimed.

She bit her lip and turned to her side and looked at him, "When I was growing up... Well long story short, I went to the library and read a book that said penguins stay warm by huddling together and using each others body heat."

"That is stupid." Nico turned over so his back was to her. She huffed and turned over so their backs were an inch from touching.

After a while she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She shivered as the the cave grew colder.

Suddenly she felt his back make contact with hers. Then a moment later his leg entangled itself with hers, finally she heard a few silent words, "Screw it, I'm too damn cold to sleep!" They both turned over and propped themselves up.

Their gaze made contact, Nico awkwardly held out his arm for her, and after a moment quickly motioned for her to come to him, "I-I don't know how too- you know... Cuddle..." She muttered.

"Just come here," He snapped. She scooted next to him and he wrapped his arm around her back. She looked down at her hands, refusing to look at Nico.

His other arm wrapped around her, his arms were small but she could feel muscles, his body was arm and inviting, "I can't do this!" He proclaimed as he let go and backed away, "It's too weird!"

"It's because you aren't doing it right!" She joked.

His face grew red, "Well then how is the proper way to cuddle, Sinatra?" He yelled.

"Calm down..." She said gently, "First lie down..."

"I'm not lying down."

"Lie down, Nico." She instructed. He gave her a scowl and did so. "Now put your right arm out," He did that also. She laid down beside him and placed her head partially on his chest and entangled her legs with his, pressing her body against his side. He institutionally wrapped his other arm around her. His body was stiff and tense

They sat in silence for a long while, she felt safe with him, but also uncomfortable. After a while his body loosened and he began to become more comfortable with the situation.

"I saw this on a movie once..." She admitted, breaking the silence.

There was no reply, "Nico?" She asked. She sat up and looked down at him but it wasn't Nico. It was a skeleton, a white set of bones.

She quickly knocked its arms off of her and let out a scream and closed her eyes tightly.

"Sinatra!" She heard a voice yell. She opened her eyes to see a set of pale white walls. "Are you okay?" She looked over frantically to see Leo Valdez beside her with a concerned expression on his face.

"Leo?" She asked quietly.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

"Is this real?" She stammered, her mind racing.

"Um... I think so?" Leo began looking around the room, "I feel pretty real."

Her mind drifted back to what just happened, to the nightmare. That had happened, on her third night with Nico in Tartarus she had a nightmare and woke up. He also woke up and they both couldn't sleep because it was cold, so they had to stay close together and use eachothers body heat to stay warm. After a while they both fell asleep and slept that way for the rest of the night.

That would mean this is real, "I-I- Oh thank gods!" She sighed.

Leo smiled at her but it faded quickly, "How is the pain?"

With those words she realized she was in fact in pain and her abdominal area was on fire, no pun intended, "I'm okay." She said as she looked down at her midsection, "What happened exactly?"

Leo sighed and explained everything from the fire, to Nico bringing her down, to Reyna wrapping her torso. She sat and listened in silence, occasionally nodding.

Once he finished he looked down, "I did this to you... I'm so incredibly sorry..." He whispered.

She took his hand and smiled, "Oh Leo don't blame yourself. You warned me and I didn't listen."

"But I shouldn't have been screwing around!"

"Leo, look at me." He looked at and their eyes met, "I'm fine, see." She gave him a small smile. She opened her arms and sat up. Leo hugged her tightly, his curly hair brushing up against her face, his clothes smelling like grease. He let go and gave her a small smile, "You're a tough cookie."

She laughed, "Well thank you, Mr. Valdez." He leaned down and kissed the crown of her head, and his face grew red.

"I should-uh- go." He quickly ran off, leaving her alone once more.

* * *

Piper tossed and turned all night, but once she finally fell asleep nightmares followed like always. It began by her in shackles as a skeleton warrior in a World War II Nazi uniform pulled on the chains to make her walk. "Where are you talking me?" She asked quietly.

She skeleton chattered but there was of course no comprehend-able reply. She tried to think of a way out, but she wasn't Annabeth, or Jason or any of the other seven in all honesty, she didn't have that battle smarts they did.

So for her own sake she reluctantly followed her boney captor up a hill. The grass was dead and the sky a grey overcast. A set of thick woods was behind her but she was being lead to a clearing. Once she made it up the hill she saw a large castle, dark grey stone with a drawbridge and even a moat that looked as if it was filled with dark green sludge, instead of water.

The drawbridge was down and two skeleton warriors stood on either side of it. She walked onto the drawbridge which lead to an open courtyard that was full of lush bushes, green grass, various fruit but the one that stood out most was a tree in the center which bore golden apples. She cursed under breathe not knowing why, but she continued to be pulled by the skeleton. Once they exited the courtyard they entered a long hall that had dark stone walls on either side that had various black steel weapons on them and a dark black carpet on the floor.

She shivered at the sight of them but continued. She saw a door at the end, a dark wood double door, with a black set of iron handles. The skeleton stopped her right in front of the door and made a set of chatters and pulled open the door. Piper entered to see a great throne room. Black marble covered the floor, as tapestry lined the red walls. A great black iron throne sat on a pedestal on one of the walls. It looked cold and beaming with power. Beside it a door stood. No one was in the room but her.

The skeleton pushed on the back of her knees and made her kneel before the thrown. The door soon opened and out came a girl in a black dress, her hair was pinned up in a neat bun a golden crown on her head, and a golden necklace was on her neck. Beside her a black panther walked it's eyes just as threatening and piercing as it's owners.

The girl walked to the throne and sat, not taking her eyes off of Piper, "Daughter of Aphrodite, why were you in the woods of my realm?" She asked in a stern voice.

"I-I did not know this was your woods." Piper answered.

The panther began to growl as it's owner pat his head gently, "At ease Bonham." The panther growled once more but laid at the feet of the thrown, not taking it's eyes off of Piper. "I will ask again, why were you in my woods?"

"I am telling the truth I do not know." Piper looked behind her and saw no guard, "Let me go." She said in a sweet tone. Attempting to charm speak the girl.

"You dare try and charm speak a queen in her own castle?" The girl yelled as she rose.

Piper's eyes grew wide, "Sinatra?" Piper asked questionably.

The girl in power laughed, "Yes little Beauty Queen, it is I. But we see who know is Queen." Sinatra smiled, "Are you thirsty? For I am parched." She sat back and leaned deeper against the chair, "Grace!"

Piper's stomach knotted as she saw a blond haired boy come from the dark door. He was in a black shirt and black pants, not his usual attire but other than that he looked to be fine, "Yes, your majesty?" He asked with a small smile.

"Jason, you see Miss Piper here?" Sinatra asked, Jason turned and nodded.

"Yes ma'am, I do."

"Do you recognize her?"

"No ma'am, I do not." Jason said with a puzzled look.

"Perfect, thank you Jason. Would you please bring Miss Piper and I a bottle of wine, we need to celebrate." Sinatra turned and looked at Piper with a smile. Piper's heart sunk, Jason looked right at her and didn't even know who she was.

"Yes your majesty, oh and the King called from the forge, he shall be back in two days time."

"Good, good," She waved her hand and Jason left. She once again turned and gave Piper a wicked smile, "Don't you see my girl, not even love can keep you alive. I can end you with a wave of my hand, it's only deciding when I should do it."

Piper shot up in bed and realized that it was all a dream. She didn't know why she would dream this. But she did know one thing Sinatra was not going to ruin the one bit of happiness she had

**AN. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
